


Stellar

by misquotesandeighthnotes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misquotesandeighthnotes/pseuds/misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My installation for SQW Day 2: Roommates! </p><p>When Emma and Regina meet at a college party and spend the rest of the night hanging out, they never think they'll meet again... until they move into their new dorms, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll! Here's day 2: Roommates! Hope everyone enjoys this. It's fluff, like usual, and has a very happy ending, like usual.

"Ruby, I cannot believe I let you drag me into this. You know I hate parties," Emma whined, as her friend drug her through the frat house and towards the booze.

"You and I both know you don't hate parties, you just hate the frat boys who throw themselves at you," Ruby argued, and for a minute, the blonde actually agreed. That was until the brunette opened her mouth again, "It's really your own fault, y'know!"

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Emma defended. It wasn't like she was wearing a tattoo on her forehead that screamed, "Come 'n get it, boys!" In fact, she was shooting for exactly the opposite.

Ruby bent over the cooler, making sure the curve of her ass peeked out from under her shorts for all the boys and girls at the party to see. Emma remembered the days she used to like when Ruby did that, but now that they were as close as they were, the blonde just rolled her eyes and waited for the beer her friend would hand to her once she stood up.

"Seriously, babe. You work out constantly, have the bod of a greek goddess, and show up to parties in tight, tight clothing. I'm not saying you ask for it, but you definitely aren't giving out a prude vibe."

Emma looked down at her clothing, then back to Ruby, "What do you mean tight, tight clothing? These are my regular clothes!"

"And, honey, they're attracting all the bees!" Ruby laughed, finally passing over the beer the blonde had been waiting for. "Speaking of bees, I'm going to buzz on over to that hot and handsome guy in the corner. Try not to have too much fun, lovergirl!"

Emma searched the room for a familiar face, but saw none. It was about time she started to make these faces familiar. After all, she was moving into her dorm room tomorrow and starting school here later this week. Chances were, she'd be dragged into many frat parties with these same people over the next four years.

When her eyes finally landed on a lonely and absolutely lovely brunette standing in the corner, Emma grabbed a wine cooler from the nearest ice box and made her way to the woman, a confident sway in her step.

"Hi, I'm Emma," the blonde greeted, handing over the wine cooler. "You look like a very respected woman, one that would drink wine or an apple martini, but this is the closest the boys have got, so I thought I'd bring you one," she explained to the brunette, who quirked a brow before twisting off the cap and swallowing half the drink in one go.

"Hi, I don't want to be here," eyebrow still quirked, the brunette sassed back a response. "I guess I should thank you, though, for bringing me one of these. A little liquid courage will hopefully make the night pass more quickly."

"And maybe some pleasant conversation will do the trick, too?" Emma smiled wide and gave the other woman a 'what-do-you-have-to-lose' face.

"You're very persistent, aren't you, Emma?" the brunette took another gulp of her wine cooler. She was pleasantly shocked to find it was a delicious apple ale, something she would probably drink again.

"Can't blame a girl for trying to chat up the most beautiful woman in the room, right?"

"Oooooh," the brunette's eyes widened in fake interest and a smirk set into her features, "and such a smooth talker, too. Why, I just can't fathom what is keeping me at this party and not in your bed."

Emma laughed, "If you're offering, I would be an idiot to refuse."

"Too bad I'm not offering," the brunette clicked her tongue in distaste. "I was really looking forward to laughing at an idiot tonight."

"I could still make you laugh, you know," the blonde offered.

"Oh, my dear, while your gallant efforts to gain my attention are quite humourous, they aren't quite enough to earn my laughter. I guess you'll just have to try harder."

"I'm not trying to gain your attention anymore," Emma pointed out. "I've had it for about the last ten minutes. Now, I'm just trying to hear your laugh, and- this is a crazy one, so don't be alarmed, okay?- maybe I can even learn your name."

A small chuckle escaped the brunette at that one. It seemed the alcohol really  _was_ loosening her up.

"Aha! There's half of it!" the blonde exclaimed. "Now what's your name? Or do I have to keep referring to you as the gorgeous, mysterious, sexpot, sassy brunette who  _really_  seems to like the apple ale I brought her."

"I've yet to hear you refer to me as that at all," the mysterious brunette pointed out.

"Well, Ms. gorgeous, mysterious, sexpot, sassy brunette who  _really_  seems to like the apple ale I brought her, I've been calling you that in my head since we started this conversations."

"Oh, you hear voices in your head?" the brunette questioned. "Thank you for letting me know you were crazy, instead of letting me wonder all night."

"You're going to think about me all night? How sweet!"  _Two can play that game, gorgeous._

"I'm thoroughly impressed, Emma," the mystery woman praised. "You can give sarcasm just as well as you receive it."

"It's not the only thing I give as well as I receive," it was Emma's turn to smirk as the brunette gasped loudly and started to laugh. It was a sound Emma never wanted to end, it's melodious tune like a siren's song to her ears.

"Regina. My name's Regina," the brunette extended her hand to shake the blonde's, "and I truly am impressed by your quick wit, Emma. I'm sorry if I've been less than stellar company, but I was dragged here by a friend, and I honestly wish I wouldn't have agreed."

"Anyone who uses the word 'stellar' is beyond stellar in my book," Emma complimented, her smirk fading to a genuine smile. "And it's very nice to meet you, Regina, though I'm almost reluctant to give up my previous name for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't complain if you do. It was a bit lengthy, dear."

"Well, then. How about we get out of here?" the blonde asked, tossing her now empty beer can into the nearest trash can.

"Wow…" Regina trailed off, trying to find words. "You do know I was just kidding before, right? I'm really not the type to go home drunk with someone."

"I meant for a walk," Emma laughed loudly. "I mean, we were both dragged here by friends, and we both obviously hate this scene, so why not?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, leading her through the crowd of sweaty dancers and out into the dark night. Once they exited the house, Regina expected the blonde to let go of her hand, but it never happened. Surprisingly, the brunette didn't have a problem with it.

"I know this really great spot off campus. It's a bit of a walk, but I don't mind if you don't," Emma offered with a shrug. The spot was something special to her, a place she had gone for years to escape the troubles of her mind. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't show it to anyone, but when holding the hand of this mysterious brunette, the circumstances seemed nothing but normal.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks. She noticed the blonde kept walking, and squeezed her hand tighter, hoping the distance wouldn't break their grasp. When the blonde's arm tugged in her socket, she spun around to see why the brunette had stopped.

"Are you alright? I mean, we really don't have to go see it if you don't want to, Regina." The brunette's silence was incredibly loud. Emma didn't know what she did to her, but she wished desperately that she could fix it. "Regina?"

"You're not some crazy psycho murderer who's taking me to her killing spot, are you?"

The blonde burst out into laughter. Regina was scared of her. She was scared of Emma Swan, possibly the most harmless human on campus.

"I promise you I am no such thing," she answered.

"I'm sure that's what all crazy psycho murderers say…" the lilt at the end of her sentence let Emma know Regina was only joking. She grabbed the blonde's hand again, and resumed their steps. "I mean, you could've slipped something into my drink back there and I wouldn't even have known."

"I would almost agree with you, except for the fact that the drink was completely closed when I handed it to you, and I am the furthest thing from a murderer," Emma defended her honor. "Now, c'mon. We're almost there."

Emma gripped the brunette's hand tighter, leading her through the darkness. They started walking through a forest, ducking and dodging to miss branches. The sound of rushing water grew louder and louder the closer they trod, until Emma suddenly stopped and turned to face Regina.  
"Prepare to be amazed," the blonde whispered as she moved past the last tree, holding the branches back for Regina to follow.

What the brunette saw next was gorgeous. A large clearing with a small waterfall pooling into an even smaller creek stood before her. She turned to Emma, taking in how the moonlight shone off her hair, and she couldn't hold back. Lunging forward, she slammed her lips into the blonde's sliding her own against them until the blonde left behind her shock and finally responded.

"I don't even care if you're a crazy psycho murderer. This is gorgeous," the brunette whispered before leaning back in for more contact. She reached down and wrapped Emma's arms around her waist before placing her own on the blonde's shoulders. She pulled away from the kiss, "You're gorgeous."

The next hours were spent with Regina nestled in the arms of the blonde. The two sometimes talked, sometimes laughed, sometimes stayed completely silent, but they never moved from their spots until the sky started to lighten with the rising sun.

"I better get you home, Regina," Emma said, still not making any motions to move the two of them. "I wouldn't want your friend worried about you."

"I suppose you're right. We have to return sometime," the brunette agreed sadly, snuggling further into the blonde's warmth for a moment before finally removing herself and standing. "Walk me home?" she asked shyly.

"I'd love to."

The walk to Regina's apartment was much like the walk to the clearing the night before. The two women held hands the whole way, and once they finally reached their destination, Regina kissed Emma senseless. The only difference was that Emma was leaving this time.

Regina thanked the woman for the wonderful night and walked through her apartment door, dodging the thousands of boxes that decorated the floor. It was hard to believe she was moving into the college of her dreams today, and even harder to believe that she stayed up so late the night before such a big task. What was she thinking?

 _You were thinking, Mills,_  she scolded herself in her mind,  _that the most beautiful girl on campus was holding you in the most beautiful place around. Then you got scared, and didn't even give her your number. You're probably never going to see her again, y'know?_

* * *

Emma stood in the middle of her new dorm. It was amazing to think she just moved in to the college of her dreams. Aside from the two boxes of clothes resting at the foot of her new closet, the blonde was basically all moved in. She wanted to squeal from the excitement, but was stopped by her phone blaring "I'm in Love With a Stripper."

"Hey Rubes!" she answered with a smile.

" _Hey, Miss Love 'Em and Leave 'Em. What's up?_ " the brunette teased from the other line

"Well, I just got everything all moved in. I just have to put away some clothes and I'm good to go."

" _Have you met your new roomie yet?_ " Her ever-so-nosy best friend inquired.

Emma shrugged, though she knew Ruby couldn't see it, "Ehh, they haven't showed up yet. I'm kinda just leaving the door open so they can just bring their boxes straight in when they get here, y'know?"

" _I'm so proud of you, Ems!_ " Ruby gushed into the receiver. " _You were always so excited to go to school here, and now you do!_ "

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn excited to," the blonde agreed. "I can't wait until we start classes next week."

" _You're insane!_ " Ruby almost yelled into the phone. " _You're the only college student I know who's waiting not-so-patiently for their last week of freedom to end. Everyone's usually out partying their last nights away,_ " the brunette stopped her dialogue, and Emma groaned, knowing exactly what was coming next. " _Speaking of parties, I saw a certain hot blonde sneak out with a mysterious brunette last night. What was that all about?_ " Ruby interrogated her friend.

"It was nothing," Emma explained. "She and I were tired of the party and wanted to get out. We just hung out for a few hours."

" _Is "hung out" code for something else, because my sources say you didn't get home until after the sun came up,_ " Ruby, as always, was relentless in her teasing.

"Nope. We just hung out. We even shared some intelligent conversation," Emma faked shock at her words. "I know, I know! It's hard to believe anyone is capable of that anymore."

" _You know what I think?_ " Ruby questioned. " _I think there's more to the story than what you're saying. I think you took that mysterious girl back to her house and had a little more fun than you're letting on._ "

"Listen, Rubes," Emma's tone took on a viciousness, obviously giving the girl a warning, "you don't get to talk about her like that. Got it? Nothing happened. We talked. We laughed. We spent time together, but that did not happen."

" _Jeez, girl. Lighten up. I was only teasing,_ " Ruby defended. " _What's got your panties in a twist?_ "

Emma sighed loudly, trying to let out all her frustration before she exploded. She paced the floor of the kitchen, trying to think through what had happened the night before. I was all so surreal.

"What do you want me to say, Rubes?" she questioned, obviously annoyed. "You want the truth of what happened last night? Here it is. I met this gorgeous woman at a party. I brought her a drink. I took her to a secret spot that no one else knows about. We talked, and laughed, and sat even sat in silence for awhile. I held her. That's all. I held her, and we kissed, but when the sun came up, I walked her home. I'm an idiot, so I didn't ask for her number, and now all I have are memories of the most beautiful woman who has gorgeous eyes, and a killer smile, and soft hair, and a gigantic, intelligent, beautiful mind. Then I was stupid and now she's-" a throat clearing stopped Emma in her tracks as she spun around towards the door, "- in my kitchen? Rubes, I have to call you back."

Ignoring the protests of the brunette on the other end of the line, Emma clicked the red button and ended her call. She stared at the woman standing in front of her, still not believing her eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" She questioned quietly.

"Kind of all of it, honestly," a blush spread over the brunette's cheeks. "I know it's impolite to eavesdrop, but I heard your voice and I couldn't believe it was you. Then I heard what you were saying, and, well, I wanted to listen at that point."

"What are you doing here?" confusion painted Emma's face.

"Well, this is my dorm, actually," Regina blushed again, noticing that she and Emma has gravitated towards each other at some point in the conversation at some point. There was barely breathing distance between them at this point.

"So what does this make us? Roommates?" the blonde questioned, hoping desperately Regina's answer would be so much more.

"Well," Regina started, reaching down and grasping Emma's hand in her own. "I was hoping for something a little more."

"And what would that be? " Emma wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"I was thinking…" The brunette trailed off, pretending to think. "Roommates that occasionally kiss?"

Her words were barely past her lips before Emma claimed them with her own. The blonde pulled Regina into her, pressing their bodies together. A breathless smile crossed both their faces as they pulled away.

Emma grinned widely as she held the brunette snugly in her arms. "That sounds like a stellar idea, Ms. gorgeous, mysterious, sexpot, sassy brunette."


End file.
